Big Brother 6
On Day 1, 19 houseguests entered the house. On Day 2, Mamia left the house. Ben later entered as a replacement. On Day 3, it was announced that HOH and POV would be in the competition. A new competition, NSE, would be debuting. In NSE, the 2 post veto nominees would do a challenge, and the winner would be safe while the loser would be evicted. NSE only took place for 2 evictions. On Day 3, Bea won HOH. She nominated Kala and Shakite. Kala wasn`t very happy and decided to start up drama. On Day 4, Shakite won POV. He chose to save Kala. The HOH, Bea chose Hanah as a replacement. In a 10-6 vote, Hanah was evicted. On Day 10, Kala won HOH. She was later told to keep it a secret that this eviction was double and instant. Kala was told to choose another person to share HOH. She chose Nala. They were both to choose 2 nominations each. They chose Nicha, Smanta, Bea and Kai. 2 minutes after nominations were announced, Smanta was evicted. Later, Nicha was evicted. After the eviction, Jessie entered the house. Later, Shakite came to the Diary Room, asking if Ben could be ejected, by hitting him once. Big Brother replied 'No. One more warning and then he will'. On Day 14, It was announced that every housemate was up for eviction. Kayla won NSE and was told to evict someone. She chose Kai. On Day 25, everyone was up again. It was told that this time, the public had voted. They were later told this was a quadruple eviction. Later, Ben was evicted. Afterwards, Jessie was evicted. Not long after, Yvonne was evicted. Finally, Nilea left the house. On Day 30, former winner Eliza Crosby entered. She was told to keep her former winning identity closed, entering with the name Jessica. She was told she could not win, so if she made it to the final, she would have to walk. On Day 36, Bea won HOH again. She nominated Moira and Kala. On Day 39, Shakite won POV. Shakite discarded POV. On Day 40, Kala was evicted. Before she left, she had drama with Shakite, hitting him and slapping him for discarding. Kala then had a fit, and refused to leave through the front door. She then left through the backdoor. On Day 47, Withe was ejected, due to attempts of trying to break out. A day after, Jessica (Eliza) won HOH. She was told that it was an instant eviction. She nominated Bea and Shakite. Bea was evicted. On Day 50, Nala won HOH. She nominated Moira and Milly. Tessa won POV, choosing to discard. Moira was evicted. Kayla was evicted on Day 58. During her interview, she was told to do a killer eviction. She chose to evict Shakite. Shakite was evicted on Day 62. On Day 67, everyone was up again. Nala was evicted in the public vote, with 69.4% of the vote. On Day 70, the finale day, Eliza revealed her identity and walked. Kivia was the first finalist out, grabbing 6th place. Next, Mila walked out coming in 5th place. Mila stated 'How did I get 5th? I expected to get out on Day 1, hunnies.' Before 4th place was announced, The Miss Drama voting was revealed. Kala claimed her Miss Drama sash and trophy, and $10,000. After, Gejan left in 4th place. In a shock change, it was announced that 1st place would be announced before 3rd and 2nd. The winner was announced as Milly. Valentina shoved Tessa out of the way in 3rd, while Tessa shyly walked out in 2nd. All housemates (excluding Mamia and Withe) all gathered onto the stage and had a dance. They congratulated the winner. Kala said to Milly 'Congrats, you really are a queen.'. That came to the end of the amazing Big Brother 6.